


Dozed

by makkurataichou



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Dreams, Kisses, M/M, dreams within dreams, dreams within dreams within dreams???, self-indulgence, sleepyfic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkurataichou/pseuds/makkurataichou
Summary: Drabble. Mikleo's dreamed about his best friend before, but never quite this vividly.





	Dozed

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted an excuse to write a sleepyfic for ages, but I always feel the need to include plot even when I'm being self-indulgent...so here is the product of me being enabled by [chim](https://twitter.com/Chimfucius) YET AGAIN (no regretti)
> 
> Please enjoy!!

_ Mikleo shifts when a warm arm wraps around his waist, gently turning him around in bed. He lets out a soft yawn and blearily blinks his eyes open, finding himself face-to-face with an equally sleepy Sorey. _

_ “G’morning Mikleo,” Sorey slurs, giving him a lazy smile. His brown hair is tousled after being buried underneath layers of pillows and sheets and blankets, and Mikleo feels his heart melt at the sight. _

_ “Good morning, Sorey,” he whispers back, letting out a soft laugh when Sorey tugs him closer and places a kiss against his neck. It’s ticklish, but he likes how it feels, and he places a hand behind Sorey’s head to hold him there. _

_ More kisses are pressed to the soft skin beneath his jaw before Sorey pulls back. “Did you sleep well?” he asks, rubbing their noses together. Mikleo twines his arms around Sorey’s neck and presses a chaste kiss against the brunet’s mouth. _

_ “I could always sleep more,” he replies when he pulls away a few moments later, violet eyes crinkling with mirth when he sees a soft blush staining Sorey’s cheeks. “Do we really need to be up this early?” _

_ Sorey shakes his head and encircles Mikleo’s back again, pressing their chests together and burying his face in Mikleo’s shoulder. “We can sleep in a little longer today,” he says. “Any excuse to stay here longer with you is good. It’s so warm.” _

_ Mikleo laughs again and rests his chin atop Sorey’s head, enjoying the feeling of soft hair against his skin. “Sounds good to me.” _

* * *

“—kleo? Mikleo!”

Mikleo’s eyes snap open, and the first thing he sees is Sorey towering above him, comforter still wrapped around his lower half. Green eyes are filled with concern, but that quickly turns to relief when he sees that Mikleo is finally awake.

“Thank goodness,” Sorey breathes, sounding a little breathless. “You were in such a deep sleep, and I didn’t want to wake you up...but you started making noises and I got worried—”

_ ‘Noises?’ _ Mikleo’s brow furrows, and he blinks a few times, still half-asleep. “You were worried because I was  _ snoring?” _

Sorey laughs airily. “No! It wasn’t just snoring! You were, uh...moaning a little, and...uh…” His cheeks turn bright red, and Mikleo smiles at how adorable he looks in that moment.

“Well, thank you for worrying, then,” he says mirthfully, wrapping his arms around Sorey’s neck and tugging him closer. “And thanks for letting me sleep in.”

“M-Mikleo, wha—!”

He stretches his neck up to meet Sorey halfway, bringing their closed mouths together. Mikleo nibbles on Sorey’s lower lip slightly before pulling back and whispering a quiet, “good morning, Sorey.”

The first thing he notices is that Sorey is completely frozen in place—his jaw is hanging open slightly and his entire face is red, which has Mikleo very confused. His mind is still fuzzy from having been woken up, but he’s quite sure that he was having a very nice, very warm dream...not that he can remember what it was; the vivid images are blending together with his recollections of last night, and he’s not sure which ones are real and which ones are not.

And then, the hazy memories gradually begin to clear up. Memories of Sorey staying over after a late night study session...memories of them passing out on Mikleo’s bed...memories of Sorey pulling Mikleo closer in his sleep, and—

_ ‘Wait.’ _ Mikleo frowns.  _ ‘Did that part actually happen…?’  _

Sorey kissing his neck, saying they could sleep in a little longer...with a start, Mikleo realizes that it was just a dream, and that he and Sorey are just friends, and all they were doing was sleeping in the same bed after studying until dawn—

A chill runs up his spine, and he brings his hands up to his mouth, his eyes widening with fear and complete mortification.  _ ‘Did I just kiss Sorey on the mouth because I dreamed we were in a relationship?!’ _

His body starts to tremble. “S-Sorey, I…” he  stammers. “I don’t...know what came over me...I-I had a dream, and I thought—”

Sorey’s eyes grow even wider. “You...dreamed about me? About...us?” he whispers hesitantly, sounding shy and uncertain. Mikleo hates how his impulsive actions have made his usually confident friend so uncomfortable. As much as he wants to reassure Sorey that it means nothing, that it was just a dream and nothing more...a part of him can’t deny how nice it felt to be cradled in Sorey’s arms...to feel so warm and safe and loved…

It is in that moment that Mikleo realizes that he’s in love with his best friend. And at this point, there’s no way he can lie himself out of this situation.

Mikleo swallows thickly. “I did,” he says quietly, averting his gaze so he doesn’t have to see the betrayal in Sorey’s face when he admits the truth. “You were...so romantic, Sorey, and I...I really, really liked it.”

“...y-you did?” Sorey’s voice is barely above a whisper now, and Mikleo shuts his eyes tightly, the guilt brimming in his chest growing heavier by the second. “How...what did I do?”

“You,” he begins, licking his lips. “You were holding me close, and...uh...kissing my neck, and…”

He tenses when Sorey suddenly leans in and nuzzles his nose again Mikleo’s neck, pressing a kiss there. “Like this?” he asks, breath hot against skin.

Mikleo’s heartbeat escalates and he panics, grabbing a pillow and shoving it between the two of them. “S-stop teasing me!” he yells, pushing Sorey away so hard that the brunet almost falls off the bed in shock.

“M-Mikleo, stop! It was a legitimate question!”

“Legitimate my ass! Why would you...ever want to…”

Mikleo’s grip on the pillow grows slack, and Sorey takes the opportunity to regain his balance and take it from his friend’s hands.

“I’ve...had dreams like that about you, too, you know,” he admits shyly, running a hand through his hair. “They were nice, and I’ve always...wanted to try...to see what it would feel like…” He hugs the pillow close and buries his face in it. “Ugh, now I’m even more embarrassed…”

“You’ve…” Mikleo leans in further. “You’ve  _ wanted  _ to do this, Sorey?”

Sorey simply nods, still hiding his face. “It really did feel even better than I thought it would,” he mumbles, his words half-muffled by the pillow over his mouth. “I...I’d like to do it again.”

Mikleo sits up straight, crossing his legs beneath him. He’s wide awake by now, and he lifts his hands and places them atop Sorey’s, coaxing him to lower the pillow so they can look each other in the eye.

“Me too,” he whispers, his gaze never wavering. Sorey’s lips curl into a slow smile, and then a wide grin, his green eyes sparkling with hope and excitement. It’s such a lovely sight, and Mikleo can’t help but smile back.

Their eyes slide shut as they lean in, breaths mingling as their mouths draw closer, and Mikleo’s last thought before he loses himself in Sorey is  _ ‘why on Earth did it take us this long to get here.’ _

* * *

Epilogue:

Mikleo jolts upright in bed. The covers are pooled around his legs, and there is a gentle breeze wafting into the room through the windows. It’s comfortable but a little cold, and he draws the blankets up to his chest to keep himself warm.

Then, he sees Sorey sitting at his desk, poring over a stack of books with a pencil in one hand. “Sorey,” he says softly, flinching at the way his voice cracks after having been asleep for so long. But the sound is enough to get the brunet’s attention, and he spins around in the chair, smiling faintly.

“Morning, Mikleo,” he say cheerily, getting to his feet and walking over to the bed, sitting right at the edge. “Did you sleep well?”

Mikleo nods slowly. “I did,” he replies, clearing his throat. “And I think I had a dream about, uh…”

He stops in his tracks. Suddenly, he can’t remember whether everything that happened was a dream or not. Did he dream about kissing Sorey, then wake up in another dream and admit that he’d dreamed about kissing Sorey, who in turn ended up kissing him back for real—

“You okay there?” Sorey asks, frowning slightly. “I was going to wake you up earlier, but it looked like you were really comfortable…”

Mikleo shakes his head. “Sorey,” he says seriously. “Did I wake up and tell you I’d had a dream about you?”

The brunet shrugs. “Hmm, nope. I think I’d remember that.” His eyes sparkle with mirth. “You were dreaming about me, Mikleo? How flattering.”

Mikleo feels his heart sink into his stomach.  _ ‘So it really was a dream within a dream…’ _

“...okay then,” he says, suddenly no longer willing to try spinning up a clever comeback. “Anyway, it’s not like it matters—”

Then, Sorey’s smile grows wide. “Mikleo!” he cries, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around the white-haired boy’s shoulders, pushing them both down onto the bed. Mikleo‘s body freezes up at first; then, he relaxes when Sorey lays against his chest.

“I was just messing with you,” Sorey laughs, burying his nose in Mikleo’s shoulder. “Of course I remember.”

Mikleo’s eyes grow wide. “You...!” He swats at Sorey’s back, frowning indignantly. “You’re so...ugh! I’ll get you back for this.”

“I know you will.” He feels Sorey smile against his shirt. “I could’ve kept it going longer, but I...I couldn’t keep my hands off you.”

Mikleo looks up at the ceiling, his pout gradually giving way to a faint, warm smile. “We...did kiss for a while, didn’t we?”

Sorey swallows. “Y-yeah. A long while.”

A brief silence passes between them before Mikleo boldly asks, “did you want to do it again?”

He feels Sorey relax on top of him, and lifts his head when the brunet pulls away from his shoulder only to press a kiss against his forehead.

“I would love to,” he whispers, a blush gracing his cheeks. “Honestly, seeing you like this, it’s almost like I’m still dreaming, too.”

“Hmph.” Mikleo kisses his smiling mouth. “You’re such a cheeseball.” 

“But I’m  _ your _ cheeseball.”

“Yeah.” Mikleo laughs fondly. “Now you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chim told me she'd had a dream that was so realistic she couldn't tell it apart from reality for a while...so of course, she applied that theory to sormik, and thus this fic was born.


End file.
